X-Men: The Exterminated Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Geoff Shaw | CoverArtist2 = Antonio Fabela | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Funny. We're two of the strongest mutants in the world and tragedies like this can still make us feel powerless. | Speaker = Jean Grey | StoryTitle1 = A Hope Summers & Jean Grey Story | Writer1_1 = Zac Thompson | Writer1_2 = Lonnie Nadler | Penciler1_1 = Neil Edwards | Inker1_1 = Neil Edwards | Colourist1_1 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Student body *** *** *** *** *** *** * Other Characters: * ** * * * * * * * Elisabeth Kübler-Ross * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Timestream ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ********* Midtown ********** *********** Cable's safe house #01 ****** ******* Cable's safe house #09 ***** ****** ******* Cable's safe house #13 **** ***** ****** ******* Cable's safe house #12 *** ** Items: * * * * * and Events: * * | StoryTitle2 = A Cyclops & Corsair Story | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = Ramon Rosanas | Inker2_1 = Ramon Rosanas | Colourist2_1 = Nolan Woodard | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor2_3 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * ** * ** ** Unnamed others Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** * * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = EXTERMINATION AFTERMATH! A Death in the Family! In the aftermath of Extermination, the X-Men mourn for their fallen brother, Cable. But no one is taking it harder than his adopted daughter, Hope Summers. Will Hope be able to cope with the loss, or will she be led down a dark path that she won’t be able to return from? Only Jean Grey can save Hope from herself! Plus, celebrate the life of Nathan Summers with a story from his past by Chris Claremont! | Notes = * Chronologically, these events happen sometime before ''Uncanny X-Men'' #1. | Trivia = * It is mentioned in narration that Cable was named "Nathan" in honor of his paternal great-grandfather. However, his paternal great-grandfather's name is Philip, not Nathan. Moreover, as mentioned in , Madelyne named him "Nathan", because as a child Cyclops was bullied by a boy named Nathan and hated this name ever since. It is actually his second name "Christopher" that was given to him in honor of his relatives, but grandfather, instead of great-grandfather. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included